Silent River
by candy-ydnac
Summary: How will you handle him if she loves him? Will you give him up for a friend?


Candy: Hey, yo! It's been a while since I updated and I still have interest on writing fics even if not so many people read it. I've been busy for a while with playing pRO(Philippine Rganarok Online) because I guess I really got caught up with this game because I'm so happy whenever I encounter rpg games. That's all. Hope you will still support me! 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter one: Ignorance of a "hello"

Ayame is a former dancer. She likes street dancing and some sort of extreme stuffs. Until she stopped to give room for her studies (normally, parents want their children to!) as well as her responsibilities. That was partly okay to her but partly not. But she thought that, it was her parents who took care of her, anyway. So she decided to go with her parents' plan. She studied in Ryonan high.

She was never a type of girl who always acts like a top student. She's not actually a top student. But the third best in their class. So she had a friend named Nicole, the second placer. They've been friends cause of their same emotion for their top student. 

One day, while they were eating at the canteen, Nicole heard the other tables' conversation.

"What?" asked Ayame.

"Everybody's talking about the basketball team! Have you heard about them lately?"

"Um-yeah. Our team won. No wonder. Before I enter this school, I already knew about the amazing team!"

"They said Sendoh Akira was kind of 'kawaii'"

"Oh-He is! I took a test and he was beside me. But He's not my type. I mean-he's okay! But… I dunno."

"Oh… I think I should volunteer to be a member of the club."

"Club? What club?"

"BASKETBALL CLUB! DUH! In that way, I'll be close to him."

"Oh, great. I'll support you."

"Thanks. (The bell rang) Whoops, there's the bell. Let's go!"

They walked to their room quietly. While they were walking, Ayame poked Nicole.

"Ouch. What?" Nicole asked.

"He's Akira Sendoh. Is he cute?"

"…OH…MY… GOD. I'm SO ready for that teaching!"

"That's the spirit! But before that, let our teacher teach us Trigonometry. Let's go before we're marked late."

"Okay…"

Right after classes, they went to the basketball court. Nicole was behind Ayame because she was shy seeing Sendoh.

"Is he there?" She whispered to Ayame.

"Hold on… there he is."

She walked to Sendoh and said "Hi."

"Hi." Sendoh replied back. "Have we met?"

"Uh-Don't you remember? I'm the one you took the entrance exam with. My name is Ayame Yasutoko. I'm a member of the rollerblades club. I'm also an officer. And I'm here to recommend someone to your team."

"Okay. I still can't remember you but now I know you. Who's going to be our new member?"

"She's Nicole Toshime. My classmate. She's kind of new to basketball so please be gentle on teaching her." She looked at Nicole who gave a big smile to her. "Now, Nicole. I'll be over there. I'll be waiting for you, okay? And after this, you'll treat me for a fresh strawberry cake."

Nicole nodded and Sendoh smiled at both of them. 

"Let's go." Sendoh said and dragged Nicole to the registration room.

@ @

The next day, Nicole shouted really hard on their classroom.

"HEEEEEEY!!! NICOOOLE! What's your problem?!" Ayame shouted back on her.

"I'm SO happy today has come. Another day is a day to fill your heart!"

"Wha-What?"

"I… AM… INLOVE!"

"Really? To whom?... You mean Sendoh, right?"

"NO! I mean-there was this guy, really close to our house. And he was like A GENTLE MAN!"

"WHAT? How about your effort for the basketball club?" 

"Sendoh's a third choice. He's just my crush."

"Oh. Oh. Good for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks! I knew you'd be happy!"

"I-I am!"

"Do you wanna meet him?" 

"I sure do-it's a dinner, right?"

"Yeah. And it'll be my treat."

Ayame smiled and said "I hope you get steady with him. I don't want you to be on a 'one-sided-love'."

"Thanks very much." Nicole sang.

Then, the teacher arrived and began his lesson while Nicole was writing over the name of his crush and paying attention a little bit on the teacher.

_Is she okay? Crushes serves as inspiration, not destruction! What am I saying? I'll tell her later._

After their classes, Nicole placed her arms around Ayame and said "Shall we meet him today?"

"NO! No, we won't!"

"Why? I thought you loved to see him AND the FOOD?"

"Even so, you have a lesson for the basketball club. Do you think it'll be necessary to destroy your dignity infront of them? Come on! To the gym!!"

"AYAME!" She screamed while Ayame was pushing her to the gym.

"Gym!"

When they reached the gym, Nicole was still wearing her uniform.

"Hey, where are your pants?" Sendoh asked.

"We can't start if you wear a skirt, you know." He continued.

"I know! But I'm sorry, she wanted to meet her crush. We'll be back later to get her clothes." Ayame said.

"AYAME!"

They went to Nicole's locker and searched for her clothes.

"For all the people, Ayame… for all the people, why me?!" She cried out.

"What are you talking about?"

"OUR DATE!"

"You have a date?!"

"No-not exactly a date. But I want you to meet him!"

"That badly?"

"Yeah!"

They were talking when someone interrupted their conversation. Nicole knew it was familiar.

"Hey, Nicole. Your mom wanted me to bring this to you."

Nicole had her eyes turned to hearts and said "… Thank you."

He handed the bag containing her clothes to her and asked "Why are you wearing our uniform? You're not a student here, right?"

"No?" he replied.

Nicole gave him a confused look.

"That was before, I am now."

Nicole gave a high jump and said "Really? Oh, before I forget, Yoshihiko, this is Ayame. Ayame this is Yoshihiko."

"Hi." He waved.

"Hello." She replied back.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH NICOLE?! Is she blind or what? She-oh my gosh. He's not so cute! Not even 30 percent!_

Nicole, Yoshihiko and Ayame went to the restaurant and Ayame was the only one not talking. So Nicole and Yoshihiko talked and talked like there's no tomorrow.

_Poor friend._ She thought.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: Sorry, Nicole. But I used your true experience. I just think he's not-okay, maybe you shouldn't judge someone from the looks. But for Pete's sake! Your every crush is a disaster! At least have one that may not look good but have a good heart. Thanks for reading my fic, minna-san! Sorry, it's too short. I'll follow up next week.


End file.
